


Alexei Romanov-Deadly Sisters

by Mouselafay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Did I mention how AU this is?, F/F, First posted work for Archive, Kid Fic, Mama Melinda May, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Really AU, Red Room, S.H.E.I.L.D. academy, Super really AU, Teenagers, but really au, mother Natasha romanov, wrote this before name change for Skye so she is still Skye although I respect the name change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouselafay/pseuds/Mouselafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexei Romanov is the adopted daughter of Natasha Romanov the Black Widow. She was trained by the Red Room until the age of 11 when she escaped and was found by Romanov.  She is now in the SHIELD academy.  Her room mate is Savanna Summers daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers. Alexei is sixteen and going through her last year at the academy while growing up and figuring out where she fits in the grand scheme of things. </p>
<p>I am writing this with a friend who doesn't have a archive of our own account. I decide about Alexei and she decides about Savanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She watched the agent teaching this class try and teach these people skills her mother had taught her long ago.  
“Romanoff why don’t you show us how to interrogate people?”  
“No, thanks.”  
“I really insist.”  
“I don’t want to.”  
“I insist.”  
“You want me to spill family secrets I won’t.” she paused “Your eyes give you away agent Smith.”  
“Dismissed Cadet.”  
“Thanks sir.”  
She strolled back to her room. She considered going to spar but didn’t instead going to see if Savanna would join her, She walked into the room.  
“Hey Blasty eyes.”  
“Shut up smart mouth.” Replied the voice of her roommate Savanna.  
“Hey what's up?” She said taking in Savanna’s appearance.  
“James grabbed me and wouldn't let go so I blasted him.” she said rolling back over and crying.  
“Want me to kill him and make it look like an accident?”  
“No, we’ve hit a bump in the road.”  
“No, I suppose not.” she said.  
“Yea we just need to avoid him.”  
“Awesome , oh hey I got an email from my mom, there is going to be a special class in advanced spy skills/Gifted abilities course. You wanna sign up? You have to in partner pairs.” she said digging through her food stash or as she liked to call it her drawer of inappropriate starches, in other words Chips and cookies that would get her a long lecture if her mother found out and detention if the school and their healthy eating program did.  
“Sure,I’ll sign up with you .”  
“Awesome.” she said tossing Savanna some Starches.  
“Thanks. Just tell me when and where.”  
“Awesome, we’ll kick everybody else's ass!” She said jumping and landing on her bed. “So our last year of school.”  
“I know it feels like yesterday we just got here and hated each other.”  
“I know I thought you were a Pompous ass.”  
“Yea I know.”  
“And you thought I was a…”  
“Jerk or any of those terms.”  
“I for one am glad that my initial opinion of you was wrong, on another note I have an essay to write. Agent Cameron assigned topics on a personal basis. I think he hates me I got Russian Intelligence.”  
“If you keep embarrassing him he will.”  
“It has nothing to do with embarrassing him he has hated me from day one, all because he hates my mother!”  
“Oh my lord. I wonder why he hates her?”  
“Because he is an ass comes to mind.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t wait tell she’s here and he is hiding from her.”  
“She’s coming here?”  
“Yea she’s teaching the class.”  
“Oh, cool.”  
“Yea.” she paused “We need a cool team name.”  
“Like What?”  
“Flying Ninjas of Death?”  
“How about ‘The Assassins’.”  
“”Or ‘Deadly Sisters’.”  
“Yes. that's it.”  
“Awesome we are gonna be so kick butt!”  
Just like we have been doing for the past three years.”  
“Of course but this time it’ll be a challenge!”  
“Why?”  
“Because my mom is running it so the easy tricks just aren’t gonna work, she’ll plan for those, and she knows most of my tricks because she taught them to me.”  
“Hey our parents should teach the class together.”  
“That would be way cool, but also not up to us so we’ll just have to see what happens” she said. “But I knowing our parents there is a plan like that.”  
“Yea, probably so.”  
“I’m headed to the library I need to do research for this paper, and all of my sources require a clearance level” she rolled her eyes. “He’s such a jerk.”  
“OK. see you later.”  
“Alright see you later.” she said grabbing her bag and walking out of the dorm.  
“She headed to the library and started searching go for research. She couldn’t find much. Most of the stuff on Russia was classified. Although she had a need to know clearance apparently she didn’t need to know this.  
“Damn it!” she said running her hands through her hair. She stomped back to the dorm. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The only way she knew to get that info was the one thing she was not going to do. Ask her mother. She stomped into the dorm. Throwing her notebook back against a wall in anger.  
“Urg!”  
“Whats wrong?”  
“All the files I need are above my clearance!”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Thanks it's just frustrating.” She sighed “I mean I could write this paper from memory but he is requiring sources. Real S.H.I.E.L.D files as sources.” She looked over at Savanna “T think I’m gonna have to call my mom for a source.” She paused “But that would be a security breach!”  
“It would be wouldn't it.”  
“Absolutely.” She shook her head “I’ve got three weeks on this paper though.” She grabbed her PJ’s “I’m gonna sleep.”  
“OK. Then I’m going to go see my father. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. OK?” Alex waited tell Savy was going to leave to ask.  
“Are you cleared to leave or am I supposed to cover for you?”  
“Cover for me.” Savvy said as she left.  
“Sure thing Saves.” She said crawling into the bed and falling asleep.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Please comment. No criticism is unwanted, I really want to make my writing better. 

Thanks,  
Mouse


	2. Chapter 2

Her brow creased in her sleep, Alexie was no stranger to nightmares, she’d lived one tell she was eleven, her mother had saved her from that hell, but it still plagued her to this very day. She was good at hiding her emotions not as good as her mother but good none the less. So when she woke up shivering in the middle of the night not from cold but deeply buried fear, it took her mere seconds to school her features. Memories had been dredged up in her dreams, memories that could make her paper so dark the other students would be terrified of her words.   
“You, ok?” Savys voice said. She must have gotten back.   
“Fine.” She said her voice not wavering. “How was your trip?”  
“Just the normal family trip.”   
“That's good.” She crawled out of bed. “I’m going to train” she said pulling on training clothes.   
“Ok, I’m going to sleep.”   
“Good night.” She said slipping out of the room and into the hallway. She walked to the training room. She brought out a punching bag and beat it until it broke. Then exhausted she curled up beside it and fell asleep.  
She felt someone taping her shoulder. She rolled over “No wake.” and heard soft laughter. “Come on Малютка time to wake up.” She looked up at the familiar voice. “Мама?” she blinked away the sleep “What are you doing here?”  
“I have a meeting, why are you sleeping in the training room?” Alexei looked away sitting up “Nightmares again люблю?” Alexei nodded and felt her mothe brush the hair from her face “What caused it?”  
“I have a paper to write, about Russian Intelligence.”   
“Ah.” Her mother ran her hands through Alex’s hair. “The stuff you're remembering is a bit above your professors clearance level isn’t it?”  
“Probably, I just… I can’t find any other sources, I swear the man hates me.” Мама chuckled.  
“It's me he really hates, me or Russia.” Мама looked into her eyes “It's not you люблю. It's not you.”   
“It's just frustrating there's no other info Ignoring it might not be an option, but neither is thinking about it.” she stood up “I need to run to my dorm before class.” her mother stood up with her opening her arms, Alexei fell into them relishing the tight embrace of her mother.   
“Thats your last class right?”  
“Yes”   
“I’ll meet you there, OK?”  
“OK, Мама.”  
I love you малютка.”  
“I love you too, Мама.” She said then left the room and headed to her dorm. She stopped and grabbed her bag before running to class she saw no reason to change. She had a fighting class and was already in training clothes.   
“I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Savy said when she arrived.   
“There are very few things that can make me miss a chance to beat something up.” she smiled at her friend.   
“No you wouldn’t.” Savy said as she walked to check the sparring partners. Alexei saw that her partner was a girl named Thalia.   
Seh blocked Thalia’s advances easily, Thalia was good at tactical, and distance weapons but not up close, “Thalia step” she said and adjusted Thalia's stance guiding her through the movements. When she saw Savy leave she followed smiling at Thalia.  
“Sav!” she called after her.   
“What.” Savy responded.   
“What happened?”  
“Nothing.”  
“I read people better than Director Furys secret lie detector. Don’t lie to me.” she walked up by Savy. “Your angry tence, something isn’t right!”   
“I’m not lying.”  
“Your angry, something has set you off. I’m a Romanoff I read people its what I do.” She gave Savanna a glare “Spit it out.”  
“Fine my parents have been cheating on each other for six months.”   
“Oh, wow, that's uh.” she paused “Sorry Savy how'd you find out?”   
“I knew dad was, Mom I walked in on her kissing.”  
“Oh, ouch, Sorry.” she said sympathetically.   
“It’s ok.” She said walking off.  
“Did you find out who?”  
“Logan.”  
“Oh, did you kick his ass?” she asked smirking.  
“No thank you.”  
“Your loss.”   
“I mean I want to but I think he’s just got enough for now.”   
“still your loss Savy.”  
“I know, well I’m going to go to the room. See you later.”   
“Ok see you.” she said just as the bell rang. She headed to advanced engineering with her Uncle Tony. She spent advanced engineering tinkering and talking with her uncle. Then she headed to her next class with Savy and her uncle Steve.   
“Hey Aly.” a voice said. She glared at Savanna.   
“Don’t! Call me Aly!” she said it was the one nickname she couldn’t stand.   
“Hm, I don’t know. It just suits you so well.”  
She grabbed a knife and threw it at the wall just to the left of Savys head.  
“Don’t!”  
“Alright Chill. You're a little testy.” She said pulling the knife out of the wall.   
“Alexei Ignatyovna Romanoff! Do not throw knives into school walls without permission.” Steve Rogers said.   
“Or what you'll call my mother?” She said letting her anger get ahead of her, only she turned around to see said woman talking to her Uncle Steve “Hello Mother.” Natasha just raised an eyebrow and said   
“Behave.” Alexei plopped down into her seat immediately, but shot a glare at Savy, before reaching over for the knife. Savy moved it telekinetically.  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Why not, give me my knife.”   
“Hell, no you’ll kill me.” She said smiling.   
“If I wanted to kill you I wouldn’t use the knife.”  
“I know but you won’t because your mother won’t let you.” She said playfully. Alexei glared at Savanna  
“I don’t want you dead, just give me my knife back and NEVER EVER call me ALY.”   
“Promise?”   
“Do you?” she said nodding.   
“I’m sorry I snapped at you Sav, you couldn’t have have known.”   
“It’s OK.”  
“Bye Rodgers keep her in line.” Мама said walking out of the room.  
“That isn’t possible Мама.” She got a joking glare.  
“Behave Малютка.” Mama added.  
“Ya.” Savy interjected bumping into her shoulder. She watched her mother walk away before turning to Savy.   
“Yep.” She pulled out a pencil and paper as the bell rang. Steve pulled up a powerpoint on different types of weapons.   
“So today has gotten off to a great start weapons wise, I’m so excited to be in a room with all of you holding weapons.”   
“Ah, don’t worry Mr. Rodgers.” Savy interjected.  
“Yea Uncle Steve were safe.” Alex added.   
“At least most of the time anyway.” Savy said winking at Steve who shook his head.   
“Anyone here ever used a quarter staff?” Alexs hand shot into the air as Savy laughed.   
“Do you need a demonstration?” Alex asked excitedly.   
“Does anyone want to see a demonstration?”   
“Yes.” Savy said.   
“Awesome.”She ran up to the front of the room and grabbed the staff twirling it expertly through her fingers, she centered herself letting calm wash over her. Steve gave her space her movements were a little clunky, harsh, of course her innate grace seeped through. When she was done she handed the staff to steve. “The tops an ounce heavier.”   
“Only you notice things like that.” Savy said.   
“It was throwing me off.” She Savy to laugh. SAeh took notes for the rest of class.   
“So on to Jean's class.” She nudged Savy, before throwing her notebook in her bag.   
“yep.”  
“Do you know what todays lesson will be about?”   
“Yea I think it's where powers come from?”   
“Oh, cool, all of them or just the x-gene?”  
“I think all.”   
“Cool” she said as they came to the door “Can you keep your cool in here?”   
“I don’t know” she said sarcastically. Alex grinned walking into the classroom.   
“Stop smiling seriously. Its scaring me.”   
“Sure thing” she shrugged sliding her face back into its normal mask as she walked into the room sliding into her normal seat.   
“It was only a joke A.”  
“I know.” she grinned smugly pulling out a notebook.   
“Oh No.” She waited for jean to start teaching.   
“Good afternoon class”   
“Bonjour Proff.”   
“Hello to you to Alexei.” jean said as her phone went off “Excuse me for a minute.”   
“Alright I’ll teach while you're laying.” Savy said tearing up.  
“Are you sure.”  
“Sure I don’t care at all that you and my father are ruining our family, and our life” Savy yelled.  
“Savanna outside now!”   
“Good luck” Alex whispered.  
“If only.” ALex smiled sympathetically.   
“Now.” Jean demanded.  
“I’m coming.” Alexei started reading Voban while Savy talked to her mother. Savy walked into the class.  
“Well , Hello I’m Savanna Summers I’ll be teaching the class today since Ms. grey is busy.”   
“We know who you are Savy.” Alex said.   
“Shut up Alexi.” She said smiling at her.  
“Alexei, A-lex-ei, like EA. say it with me Alexei not Alexi.”   
“Oh, shut up Alexei.”   
“Finally!”   
“Oh shut up Alexei.” She said smiling at Alexei. “ALright today we are learning about the X-gene.” she said. The class groaned. Alexei started doodling in her notebook. 

“So class was…” she trailed off as she hadn’t paid any attention.   
“Boring.”   
“Few, that's what I thought.”   
“Shut up.” she said sticking her tongue out.   
“Savanna wait we need to talk.” said the voice of Jean Grey.  
“No we don’t we are done.” Savy responded. ALex pulled Savy to her her and glared.  
“You are going to pull your shit together, and talk to you mother, you are going to hold a civil head and work it out. You need to forgive her, lots of people's parents split so pull your Shit together for the love of Peggy Carter”   
“Fine” Savy said and Alex walked away to give them some space. 

She waited for her Mother after class. Her Proffessor was slightly supprised to see her mother walk in.   
“Agent Smith, you cannot assighn research papers for your students that are outside your clearence level.” She walked closer “and we might have our own problems but don’t you dare take them out on my kid.”   
“Yes, Ma’am.” Smith said.   
“Alexei, we have a time limit” her mother said walking away. She grabed her bag and followed her mother. “Do you need things from your room?”  
“Yes but there already packed so I just need to grab them.”   
“Well thougth Iggy, well thought.” Alex smiled her mother was the only one who ever called her Iggy. Her sort of step-mother sort of mom occasionaly called her Ignatyovna but not often.   
“Are we meeting Mel or is she on a mission?”  
“We are meeting her at home.”   
“Cool is Lian coming in for Christmas?”  
“I don’t know Mel didn’t say.” She nodded soon ther where at her room she grabed her bag. They walked out of the complex and to the car.  
“Kiddo you look exhausted get some sleep on the drive.”  
“OK Мама.” She buckled in and fell asleep.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the comments. Here is more. I don't know if I will be able to post this often for long as I am writing this with another person. 

Thanks for reading,  
-Mouse


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up a few hours later when the car stopped.  
“Nice nap kiddo?”  
“I guess, I haven’t really been sleeping” she shrugged.  
“Come on let's go inside.”  
When they walked in the door they saw Mel writing reports.  
“Welcome home” she said looking up.  
“Hey I’m gonna drop my stuff off in my room” The next few days were quiet it was strange it always was when she and Mel where together they didn’t exactly know what to do around each other. That is until her mother got a phone call. Alexei walked into her mother's room to see her checking weapons in her catsuit.  
“What's up?” Nat turned around.  
“I got a call from your Uncle he needs an extraction. Sorry kiddo, I’ll be back by Christmas I promise.” Alexei Shrugged.  
“I guess it’ll give Mel and I time to bond without you there.”  
“Thank you for being so understanding Iggy.”  
“Sure thing Мама” Alexei said as she was pulled into a hug. She felt her Мама kiss the top of her head. After Nat left Al mostly hid in her room moping until she heard a knock on the door it was sharp but not loud, Mel.  
“Come on in” she said turning down her music and closing her book.  
“You know moping around in here won’t make her come home faster.”  
“What do you propose that I do?” may walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
“I know I’m not your mother but I know you love gingerbread cookies, do you think it would be ok for the two of us to make them?” Alexei looked at Mel slightly taken aback.  
“You want to make gingerbread cookies with me?” Mel smiled at her.  
“I’m not that good at emotions.” ALexei smirked.  
“I don’t think any of us are.”  
“I think your right. I would like to get to know you better Alexei.” She grinned.  
“We have to leave Мама some no icing ones.”  
“Of course.”  
“Alright then.” they made gingerbread cookies and it wasn't till they were cleaning up that Alexei felt some flour sprinkled on her nose she looked up and saw Mel. That was the beginning of their flour war. In the end they were covered with flour.  
“OK Alexei, what do you say to showers then a movie?”  
“Sounds good, Second to shower picks a group of movies, first ot shower picks the movie from them and makes popcorn.  
“You shower first.” 

Alexei walked back into the room after her shower and found Mel waiting for her.  
“Hey Alexei, I want to ask your opinion on something.”  
“Yea Mel?”  
“Do you remember Skye?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well she’s kind of like Coulson’s and my daughter and normally she spends christmas with Phil but something came up at base. Would it be ok with you if she came here?” Alexei Grinned.  
“Sure as long as she’s ok with Christmas pillow forts. Then the more the merrier.” Mel smiled and they sat down to watch a movie. Alexei’s favorite ‘Much Ado About Nothing’. She found herself slowly scooting closer to Mel throughout the movie until she was curled into her side with Mel’s arm around her shoulder. Just as the movie was ending there was the sound of the door opening.  
“Hey Mom.” Came Skye’s yell.  
“Skye we’re in the living room.” May yelled. A minute passed before Skye walked in plopping down by Mel’s other side.  
“Hey Air.” Skye said she had come up with this nickname for Alexei based off of her name, Alexei Ignatyovna Romanoff.  
“Hi Many Names.” This was the best come back she had and she had thought maybe Skye would like it.  
“Hm, still needs work kiddo.” The movie ended soon after and Alexei went to bed. 

The next day she Skye and Alexei decorated cookies. It was a great day and she felt herself becoming closer and closer to Skye and May. She was helping Mel cook while Skye was checking in at S.H.E.I.L.D. She looked over at Mel.  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure.”  
“You married my Мама, and you became Skyes Mom after she was an adult, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Um,” she was unsure of how to really continue with this “um, I, ah, can, can,” she paused then blurted “Can I call you mom too?” A small smile appeared on Mels face.  
“I would be honored Alexei, to be called Mom by you.” Alex smiled.  
“Really?”  
“Of course kiddo.” 

 

Alright Skye yelled “Movie time.” She followed Skye and Mom into the livingroom. They had made a pillow fort.  
“Let's watch disney.” Skye said, she had a real obsession.  
“NO!” Alexei said.  
“Why not?”  
“Disney it ah,” She clenched her teeth “It sets me on edge.”  
“You have a copy of ‘Mulan’ on your shelf.”  
“It's the only exception.”  
“Ok, ‘Mulan’ then.” Iggy rolled her eyes  
“Fine.” she said. They curled up in the fort Skye and Alexei one on each side of Mom.  
They had just drifted off to sleep after the movie ended when the opening of the door awoke her, she saw Mays- mom's eyes flicker open as well.  
“It's just Nat, just your Mama.”  
“I know” she said sliding out of the fort and walking down the hall.  
“Mama?” she said timidly.  
“Alexei?”  
“How was the mission?” Nat gave her the look the classified but I’m home now look. “Oh” she felt her Mama’s arms wrap around her.  
“How was Christmas with Mel, sorry I had to leave.”  
“Skye showed up and we got closer.” she hid her  
face in her mother’s neck hugging her. “I called mel mom.”  
“You did?” Mama pulled away, she nodded looking down She felt hands cupping her face Mama was smiling, “Good.”  
“You're not upset?”  
“Not in the least.”  
“I was worried.”  
“I know.”  
“We made a christmas pillow fort.”  
“Let's go.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the wait I just finished with school for the year and I don't know how often I will be able to post here because the person I write with and I won't be seeing each other everyday. So I will try to spread out what is already written for now.  
Please comment  
Thanks,   
Mouse


End file.
